Bearings, as used in the wheel hubs of motor vehicles, trailers, caravans, aircraft, agricultural equipment and the like, require lubrication from time to time. This is initially provided at the time of assembly of the bearing, but maintenance of wheel hub bearings is an on going requirement. On some four wheel drive vehicles, hub maintenance and repacking the bearings with grease is required at 30,000 km traveled. Aircraft bearings are serviced at 100 hrs flight time. These two examples alone show the many thousands of hours spent per day globally in the servicing of bearings of industrial, transport and recreational machines.
Bearing grease repacking is often performed manually. A blob of grease is pushed and rubbed by hand into the bearing cage and against the rollers. While this method does provide lubrication of the bearing, it adds the dirt from the operator's skin to the grease and it exposes the person's hand to the deleterious effects of grease. It also uses a large amount of hand towel for cleaning up and is time consuming. All of these factors add to the cost of performing bearing grease repacking, and run against the trend towards improved occupational health and safety practices.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a bearing lubrication tool that avoids these problems.